


Waking Dreams

by chaosfay



Series: Ghanima and Solas [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst and Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best mornings are the ones that start out fast and hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Dreams

Ghanima stirred, a soft smile moved over her mouth. Her eyes remained closed, enjoying the touch of warm breath on her skin. She shifted only slightly, just enough to imply she was faintly aware of what was happening. Warm lips touched her bare skin at her shoulder, and she could feel the smile on them.

A soft kiss, followed by another and another down the line of her back. Reaching her arch of her back, “I know you’re awake, vhenan.”

Chuckling, “what gave me away.”

“The cold air when you got out of bed half an hour ago to relieve yourself.” He nipped her skin and laughed when Ghanima jumped.

“Stealth has never been my forte.” She onto her back and stretched, her back arching up as she extended her arm over her head. Relaxing again she opened her eyes. Solas lay on his side, propped up on an elbow, just watching her. “See something you like?”

“I do.” He traced a line with a finger from her naval to neck, his white skin a sharp contrast to Ghanima’s darker mahogany skin.

Smiling, “I certainly hope so. You’re looking at as though I’m a meal. Or is that your intention?”

“I had my meal last night, vhenan. Perhaps now I shall have dessert?” He placed a tender kiss on her lips, “with your permission, of course.”

“You chewed peppermint.” She moved a hand to the back of his neck pulling him in for another kiss.

“Getting slapped for kissing you is not how I like to begin my day.” He kissed her again as he shifted over her. “If I’m not mistaken, you did as well when you woke up earlier.” Their lips brushed against each other between the words and kisses.

“Morning breath is atrocious.” She slipped a leg over his hips, pulling him further over her.

“Dessert it is?” He rested on his elbows, his hands under her shoulders.

“You’re talking too much.”

“My apologies.” He moved to rest his weight on his knees and a single arm as the other slid down her body. His mouth met hers, soft and pliant. Ghanima sighed a moan when his finger moved between her legs, a finger brushing over her clit. “Mmmm, I think last night’s activities may have…”

Ghanima cut him off. “Stop talking and fuck me.”

“As my lady commands I shall obey.” He took hold of hip as he slowly pushed into her, moaning deeply as he buried his face against her shoulder. Then out, and pushed further, deeper, one stroke at a time until she took in the entirety of him.

“Faster.” Her voice was as a whisper against his ear, hot and breathy.

The hand holding her hip moved beneath her, sliding up her back until he reached her shoulder. Ghanima moved her legs up, her feet now just above his hips. Holding tight to her shoulders, preventing her from shifting, he set a hard pace.

Solas rolled his hips with each sharp thrust, picking up the pace with each. His hold on Ghanima tightened, her sighs and moans filling his ears. She keened as she hit her climax, sharp nails digging into his back as her hips lifted off the bed. He moved faster, holding back his own pleasure as she cried out his name. Ghanima’s hips met his with every thrust, never slowing. Her nails broke his skin when she hit her second, bringing him to his end. He shuddered between her legs as he buried himself to the hilt, spilling into her.

Her hands released him, heat licking the wounds as he pushed himself. “A rather nice way to wake up.”

Ghanima sat up in her bed, alone. She gazed around the small room serving as her bedroom, each wall covered in paint or mosaics, a desk carved into one wall. Shifting until her feet met the floor she ground her teeth, the sting of tears in her eyes.

“ _I hate you_.” The words held tight as she wiped her eyes with her hand. “Why do you do this to me? Why?” She held back the magic threatening to loose itself in her rage. “This is not a nice way to wake up.” No one was there to hear her words, but she hoped he could. Across the Fade, in shared memories, in cruel dreams such as these, she could only hope he suffered more than she.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still angry at Solas, hence the angst. Ghanima REALLY wants to hate him, and does, but at the same time she loves him.


End file.
